The disclosed technology relates to belt-type conveyor systems, and more particularly to belt aligning idlers on the return run of conveyor systems which carry bulk materials, such as for carrying crushed stone, gravel, coal and the like.
In known conveyor systems for carrying bulk materials, upper runs of conveyor belts are supported on a series of conveyor belt idlers and other structures. On the return run of the belt, conveyor systems typically support the conveyor belts on planate conveyor belt idlers having a plurality of rollers, and other structures. In operation, the belt will frequently misalign on the return run due to loading and unloading of bulk materials on the upper run, and wear and misalignment of the system's rollers and their support structures over time.
Belt trainers have been developed and incorporated into belt idlers to detect and realign a misaligned conveyor belt on the return run. In some systems an edge roller detects the misalignment, and upon detection the system skews an idler or roller to realign the belt. However, in many of these systems the belt is significantly misaligned before the idler is skewed, causing premature belt and system wear. Furthermore, to quickly address the misalignment the system frequently over-adjusts the idler or roller, or maintains the adjusted position for too long, so that belt misaligns in the opposite direction, forcing the system to realign the belt again.
A need exists for an improved alignment system that maintains a conveyor belt in alignment on the return run of the conveyor system, and by its design and configuration inherently adjusts any misalignment of the conveyor belt, thereby reducing belt wear and loss of operating time, and increasing safety about the conveyor system.